Missed Calls
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: He didn't even think it was possible to call someone over one hundred times in less than a day, but he should've known Juvia would make it happen. [Modern AU & phone sex] [Gruvia] [Extended Content]


**EDIT: **_November 9, 2014. I added a lot of details to this fic and expanded it a bit, as well as lengthening the sexual content._

* * *

><p>One-hundred and nineteen missed calls.<p>

One-hundred and twenty, if he hits the _ignore_ button on the current incoming call from his girlfriend.

Okay, so he knows that Juvia has a tendency to be clingy, and sure, she worries for him _a lot_ when she doesn't hear from him in so long, but he's never known her to go so far as to call him back to back to back – seriously, doesn't she have studying to do? Or work? College isn't going to pay for itself, and she can't spend her time focusing solely on him and expect to pass her classes.

Then again, he's also never gone out for longer than one night, and she's probably just going through what her hyperactive imagination thinks is some kind of withdrawal. It's been four days since he's seen her face to face, since he's kissed her softly and felt her skin beneath his rough palms. To Juvia, this is probably borderline torture, if not the real deal, and once that thought sweeps through his mind, Gray finds himself accepting her one-hundred and twenty-first phone call. However, despite the reason for finally giving in, he doesn't intend on it being the sugar-sweet conversation she's probably hoping for.

Her voice comes screeching through the speakers on his piece-of-crap phone before he can even part his lips to greet her. "Gray-sama! Juvia was so–"

Gray interrupts her with a bitter growl, ducking his head as he casts a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that no one's around to hear. "_All day_, Juvia?!"

"Wh-What?"

"Do you _know_ how many times you called me?" He's really not as angry as he sounds, but honestly, she needs to be scolded for not giving him a moment of peace. The whole day, his pants shook with the vibrations of his phone, and the sound resonated off the walls in the moments the room fell into silence. No one made it too obvious, but everyone had been casting glances in his direction with irritation glinting in their eyes. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

"U-Um…" By the faint shuffle on the other end of the line, he knows that she's got the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder, fingers pressed together as she tries to think of some way to defend herself against her seemingly-annoyed boyfriend.

"Juvia, listen to me." Looking over his shoulder again, Gray falls quiet to listen for the sound of his parents in the other room and concludes after a moment of silence that they must still be outside. He swiftly shuffles down the hallway, towards his bedroom. "You _know_ that I'm busy, and I know for a fact that you are, too. I said I'd call you every night, when you're done with your classes and homework."

"But…Juvia didn't have homework tonight…"

"Bullshit."

"It's true…! Juvia swears!"

Knowing her for so many years has its benefits; by the squeak of her voice as she raises it defensively, he knows that there's a lie in her statement somewhere, and as he shuts the door to his room and turns the lock, he inquires with a raised eyebrow, "Why didn't you have homework tonight?"

There's a pause for a long moment, and Gray's lips twitch into a smirk; he knows that he's got her. She can't tell a direct lie to him – not to his face, nor over the phone.

Through her stammers, Juvia manages, "…There was no class today…"

Blinking, Gray tries to fit the puzzle pieces together on his own. He's leaning against the door, fingers drumming on the wood as he hums thoughtfully. The tone of his voice is mocking as he drawls out his words, picturing the way Juvia would shiver under his dominant air if she were standing directly in front of him. "And _why _was there no class?"

The hesitation is even longer this time before she answers with a simple and honest, "…Juvia ditched today." Before Gray can even begin to think of his response, she begins to splutter apologies and explanations as though she thinks he'll think badly of her for slacking off for the first time since he's known her. "B-But, it was only because Juvia was worried! Gray-sama didn't call this morning, a-and –"

He silences her by only saying her name before trying to prompt more information out of her. "And work?"

"W-Work?"

She's strangely slow today, he notices, and his lips curve even further as he absentmindedly twirls a short lock of his own hair around his index finger. "Don't you remember your _job_, Juvia?" He speaks to her slowly, teasingly, as though she won't understand him otherwise. He's known her to get frustrated at that kind of attitude, but this time, she doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, Juvia–"

Gray interrupts her, eyes falling closed as he lets out a breathy sigh into the mouthpiece of his cellphone. He holds a pause after the sigh before quietly rumbling, "_Oh_, you know how hot your waitress outfit looks on you, right, Juvia?"

"Y-Yes, but–"

"So I guess I should be glad you skipped out of work when I'm not there to make sure none of those filthy bastards lay their hands on you."

"Juvia didn't sk–"

"Truth, Juvia. I want the truth."

As she hums for a moment in thought, Gray can hear Juvia pacing the floor of what he's guessing is their bedroom. His thoughts are confirmed when the creak of their bed tells him that she's plopped down onto it, and after a little more shuffling, her voice comes through, clear as day. "Yes, Juvia skipped work…sort of. Juvia just called in sick."

Concern laces his words as his eyes pop open; he fixes his gaze on the wall, cocking one eyebrow. "Were you really sick today?"

"Juvia was feeling ill from not seeing Gray-sama." Oh, yes, he can practically see her in front of him with her hands covering her flushed cheeks as she sways side to side. The dreamy look in the brilliant blues of her eyes is one he knows all too well, one that he suddenly finds himself missing. She notices how Gray doesn't reply with a scoff or some witty comeback, and nervousness drips from her words. "D-Did Juvia upset Gray-sama?"

He shakes his head as though she can see it, humming. "No, I was just thinking."

"Of what? If something's bothering Gray-sama, Juvia will listen."

"Nothing too important. I'm just wondering why you're being such a bad girl when I'm not around." He listens to her breath hitch on the other end of the line, but instead of a smirk, it's a soft smile to cross his lips. His dominant tone starts slowly fading with a tenderness that causes his voice to crack midway through his next statement. "You're going to get it _so _bad when I get home; I know how much you like p–" With a drawn out sigh, he rakes his fingers through his hair in exasperation and mimics her action of collapsing onto the bed. He can't do it; he really can't. Raw emotion can be heard in his voice as he mutters, "_Shit_, I miss you."

She sighs weakly; to Gray, it sounds like she's bordering on a sob. "Juvia misses Gray-sama, too…"

It's strange how such a short separation can bother them both so much; Gray knew for sure before he left that Juvia would have a hard time coping for a week without him when he went to visit his family. However, he always considered himself the kind of person who preferred to have independence, to be alone, but now that he doesn't have Juvia by his side, he can't stand it. It's kind of pathetic in his opinion, but perhaps it's time that he just admits that he isn't as strong as he likes to think he is.

"Juvia…wants to hug Gray-sama," she murmurs into the phone, and her wispy voice echoes in his mind.

"I know." Really, it's not a big surprise. His eyes flutter shut as he pictures her in his mind, smiling warmly, arms wide open to bring him into a suffocating embrace. He doesn't open his eyes, not wanting the vivid image of his girlfriend to fade and leave him with only her voice from hundreds of miles away. "I'd love to have you in my arms right now," he admits.

He pictures her clenching her jaw, cheeks warming at his words as she forces herself not to get overexcited by the statement. She's probably even quivering in her spot, biting on her lip to fight back a happy squeal. He really doesn't mean to tease her, but his thoughts of her reactions to his words prompt him to speak again, with a bit more detail this time.

"I'd like you in my arms right now, because you're always so warm…and I want to run my fingers through your hair and press you closer by the back of your head…" He thinks for a moment, lifting his hand and wiggling his fingers as he imagines her soft, silky blue locks passing through. "Do you realize what it's like to feel your heart…pounding against my chest?"

"Yes." She's breathless, but she wastes no time in answering. "Yes, because Juvia sleeps next to Gray-sama every night. Juvia knows…how Gray-sama's heart always beats so calmly…while Juvia's is so…fast." There are a few quiet giggles before she sighs. "Sometimes Juvia can feel our hearts beating as one…"

"And ain't that just the best damn thing you've ever felt, huh?" His chuckle is almost bitter; he yearns to be at her side in that very moment as this strange fluttery feeling starts spreading through his chest.

"Juvia has felt better." The blunette's voice is dreamy, loving, and as she shifts in her spot, she elaborates with, "Gray-sama's kisses are the best."

"…Now that you mention it, I'd really like to kiss you." His gaze travels over to his duffel bag on the floor of his room, unzipped with clothes strewn around it. Peeking from the bag is a blue-haired plush doll – one Juvia made for him when she was practicing her sewing. He briefly wonders if it'll be a good temporary replacement for his girlfriend until he can have her next to him again, but he shakes his head with a look of disgust crossing his face afterwards – no way in hell can he replace her with a _doll_. "You're a good kisser."

"Only_ good_, Gray-sama?" Is that a hint of disappointment he's hearing? Or perhaps it's more of a tease; she's good at that, really. And he loves it.

"Oh, let me rephrase that." With a pause for dramatic effect, Gray lets his eyes wander to the ceiling of his room. He lies back on the bed with his free hand resting beneath his head. His next words come out with the beginnings of a heavy sigh. "Juvia, you are the best damn kisser in the world."

"Juvia's only competition in that field is Gray-sama, right?" The smirk is almost visible in her voice.

"You've never been more right." He blinks, expecting her to fill the silence, but when she doesn't, he goes on. "I also like it when you bite my lip."

There's a quiet gasp from her end, as though she can't believe he just said that to her. (What? Gray's never one to really talk to her about what he likes, only what he doesn't – which isn't very much, but either way, the fact that he's finally discussing his feelings and thoughts with her is wonderful. Though she can't help but wish it didn't take a brief long-distance trip to coax that out of him.)

"I'm really not sure why, but it's just…it's how you seem so desperate and needy when you do it." Gray chuckles affectionately, his fingers coming up to touch his lips for a moment as he leaves the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He aches to feel her there against him, warm lips ghosting over his. "I remember all the times you left marks. Or, how about the one time you made me bleed? Do you remember that, _Juvia_?"

He can tell by the awkward laugh on the other end that she's a little bit embarrassed, and he can see her so well in his mind, cheeks warming as she ducks her head and plays with her hair. That's what she does when she's embarrassed, and it's far too cute, though he doesn't think he's ever told her. "Juvia got a little too into the moment…"

"You do that an awful lot, don't you?" He grins at the thought, his chest rising and falling with his relaxed breaths. Gray moves his hand out from under his head, instead raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wants her now. Badly. Though whether because he thinks he's starting to feel a little lustful or simply because hearing her voice and recalling a few fond memories makes him long to hold her, he isn't sure.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Juvia thought…" Her voice trails off, and he thinks she's shaking her head, because the words that follow are, "Never mind; it's silly."

"Well, now you've got me curious." Shifting, Gray props himself up on his elbow, leaning forward as though she's lying next to him. God, what he wouldn't give to have Juvia on his bed right now so he won't be so lonely, smiling and laughing with him. He presses the phone harder against his ear. "I want to know."

She's probably got her lip caught between her teeth with a bashful expression on her face, pale skin flushed red. Juvia takes her time before answering, and when she does, her words sound muffled as though her hand is covering her mouth. "Juvia…thought she could feel Gray-sama's touches…earlier..." When Gray doesn't reply right away, she adds, "…when Gray-sama spoke of holding Juvia…"

He laughs quietly. "That doesn't sound silly to me. It actually makes me happy–" He stops abruptly as he hears his parents' laughter in the other room, but he begins to speak again in a more hushed tone when they don't call for him. "To know that I can have that effect on you without even being there…"

"D-Does Juvia make Gray-sama feel the same way?"

"Sure." He tries to play it off like he really doesn't care that he does, but really, he loves that he can simply hear her voice and damn near feel her warm breath on his ear. Gray hesitates, contemplating whether or not to bring up the earlier issue, but finally, he whispers into the phone, "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Wh-What?" she squeaks out. Clearly, she knows exactly what he's talking about. "When?"

Shifting his position again, Gray scratches his chin in thought. He wonders if he should try to bring her 'silly' thoughts more to life with this example. "You told me that you skipped class a_nd _work."

"Y-Yes…Juvia did…"

"Is…" He swallows, then clears his throat. "Is that something a good girl would do?"

"What is Gray-sama implying?"

"Why don't you tell me what I'm implying?"

There's a pause. Juvia's voice sounds strained, almost husky. "Th…That Juvia's…not a good girl…"

"Right." Gray leans back on the bed, fingers threading through his hair, and a small fragment of his mind tries to pretend that it's Juvia tugging on his dark locks. But she's not here; she's in their apartment, while he's spending an extended vacation from work, not with his lover, but three-hundred miles North with his parents. He regrets that now. "Can you feel my hand, Juvia?"

"…Yes."

"Where?"

"Where?" echoes Juvia, and damn, he really loves that innocent act of hers. Or maybe, this time it isn't an act, but either way, it drives him nuts. "Everywhere…"

"That's not a good answer, Juvia." His voice drops again when he hears his father shout to his mother from the kitchen to the living room. Shaking his head with a roll of his eyes, he tries to focus on the here and now, the girl on the other end of the phone conversation. "If you were with me now, I would punish you for failing to keep up with your responsibilities."

She almost moans at his words; the noise is throaty and needy, and he shivers. "When did Gray-sama start sounding like _that_?"

"What, is that unlike me?" He grins, a playful flicker in his eyes, one that she can't see, but is probably imagining.

"V-Very…"

"Well, you're going to get used to it. But for now, I'm going to punish you. Understood?" He's enjoying this far too much, and his only regret is that he can't see the lovely expressions on her face as he talks to her this way over the phone. His mind wanders as he thinks about how to carry this out, and it dawns on him that the very punishment can be that she doesn't have _him_. And he doesn't know about her, but for him, it's torture right now.

"Yes…Juvia understands…"

She falls into this so easily, and he knows that it's probably because they've done this before. She's been submissive, willingly accepting his punishments many times before; however, it had all been face to face before. This is the first time to have done it through the phone. And it brings a new kind of thrill shooting through her body.

"I'd strip you first, you know. Your body is beautiful. Every inch…" He closes his eyes with a heavy, pleased sigh as he wishes he can see her very expression right now. She's shifting a lot, and the bed is creaking, and he hears something thumping on the ground, which he assumes must be her clothes. A wide smile curls onto his lips; she's trying to make this match. She's trying to create it for herself.

"S-Stripped…Juvia would be naked…" The blunette puffs out a breath. "And would Gray-sama touch–"

"_Touch_?" He growls out the word with an emotion bordering on disgust, but it's only for show. His eyes are glinting excitedly as he gruffly tells her, "Juvia, I would _grope,_ and I would _bite_."

"B-Bite…"

"_Bite_. You'd be face down, too." He tilts his head when he hears more movement on her end, which he assumes is her getting into position. Gray can almost feel her smooth skin beneath his palms, his lips ghosting down her shoulder before his teeth dig in with a searing love bite. Groaning, he tugs on his belt with his free hand to loosen his pants as she speaks because _damn, when did they start feeling so tight?_

"Face down. Juvia wouldn't mind. Would Gray-sama spank–"

"No," he interrupts before she can finish her question. He knows just how much she loves that, and his goal right now is only to tease her at least a little bit. "The back of your neck…I'd push your hair away and kiss you there."

"Right…that's Gray-sama's favorite spot when…"

"Yeah…" Did his room just get hotter? He almost feels like he can barely breathe as he kicks off his pants, leaving his boxers on. His hand rests on his thigh, eyes shutting again to picture the scene for himself. He imagines every action, his words coming in slow murmurs as he gives her time to grasp the things he'd be doing to her. "Can you feel my teeth, Juvia? Biting, nipping…how about when I start sucking on your neck? Can you feel that, too?"

"_Mm–_"

"Can you feel it from here, _Juvia_? Cold breath on your hot skin? My tongue_ licking _your neck? Can you feel that?"

She only hums again, and he knows he's done his job, because this is the exact reaction he tends to get from her when they're face to face.

"My teeth, Juvia," he repeats firmly. "Can you feel them on the back of your neck while my hands run down your body?"

"...Y-Yes."

"My hands…" Gray blinks; he's not sure if he's doing a very good job, but Juvia sounds wanton, and he thinks that he can't be doing so badly if that's the case. He clenches his hand as though to mimic his gripping her hips. "I'd let them go down your back…to your ass. Your fine, perky little ass."

"G-Gray-sama!"

"And I don't really like protests, either." Her breath hitches, and he bursts into dark laughter that he quickly quiets down. "You do have a nice ass, though."

Juvia moans in frustration, not really wanting to hear his talk about how fine her ass is. The only thing that's really on her mind now is getting a release, or at least experiencing what else he has in mind. She loves how creative he is; he's explaining what he'd do to her if he were there. She's pleasured herself in the past, of course, but hearing Gray's voice to guide her along, Juvia knows this will be better than ever before.

"You're anxious, huh?" He cups himself through his boxers, letting out a strangled groan that has Juvia whimpering. "Yeah…so am I. I want you with me." He does; he really does. He wants to just thrust into her, end the suffering for them both, and keep up a gentle rhythm that will have them both nearing sobs. Gray wants to slip his arms around her, cup her breasts in his hands while his chest presses into her back with the slow rocking movements of his hips. He wants to feel her shuddering, to taste the salty tang of sweat on her skin as he scatters love bites over her shoulders and upper back.

"Juvia also wants Gray-sama here…but right now, Juvia wants Gray-sama…to tell her what he'll do next." She pants out her words, and they're barely audible to Gray, though the moment he registers them, he clears his throat again.

"Yes, ah…" His hand slips beneath his boxers to grip himself firmly. "First…how does it feel, Juvia? To want me so bad…but to know I'm not there?" It's a stupid question, because he's suffering the same way she is. He knows exactly what she's feeling. Her 'punishment' is affecting him, too.

"Horrible!" She screams it out, and he flinches at the sudden shrillness of her voice. "_Ooh_…Gray-sama is still with Juvia…but Juvia just wants…_ah_…"

Gray's rough fingers are careful as he strokes himself; he doesn't have a lubricant, and he's far too gone anyway to bother to get up and get something. In fact, he's to the point where he thinks this familiar coil of heat winding in his stomach could explode just by the sound of her voice and by the thought of what he wants to do to her. "You want me…"

"Juvia…wants Gray-sama. Gray-sama. _Gray-sama_." The hitch of her breath again while he's not saying anything to cause it tells him that she's taking matters into her own hands.

"Are you touching yourself…Juvia?" His fingers curl around his length, tight, as though imagining it to be Juvia's angel-soft hand. Letting out a throaty groan, nearly throws his head back at the ache of his own pleasure.

"Y-Yes…" By the muffled words, he's over one-hundred percent sure that she's drowning her moans into the mattress; her puffs of breath are loud in the phone, and he smiles a little at the thought of her arm laying beneath herself, knees on the mattress, and hand between her legs.

"How…?"

"E-Eh?"

"How are you–" He stops with a groan, jaw clenching to fight down the urge to be any louder as he gently strokes himself. "–touching yourself?"

"D-Details? _Oh_–" Her breaths become ragged as she hits what he assumes to be an exceptionally sensitive spot, and when he tells her that yes, that's what he wants to know, she tries her hardest to speak coherently through her own ministrations. "J-Juvia is…_Juvia_–ah!–is…p-pressing…and_, oh_, th-thrusting like G-Gr-ah….Gray-sama does wh-when he…"

"So you're…" He grins just as much as he can with his lips parted in ragged breaths, squeezing his eyes tight. Damn, he's about to start seeing stars. Scratch that, perhaps he can already see them. "…copying me?"

"Y-Yes…_Nn_…Gray-sama is the b-best at–"

"Press _harder_," he commands her huskily. She lets out a muffled cry, which he assumes means she did exactly as he ordered.

Gray always has the same method to bring her to climax without the aid of his mouth or dick, and it always has her finishing within minutes – thumb teasing her clit, two fingers buried within her, curling and thrusting in a wild pattern where she has no idea what to expect next. Sometimes he's rougher with his fingers, because he knows she likes that, and hearing her cry out at his former tenderness melting into forceful movements is like music to his ears.

However, he doesn't have this advantage on her now, because she's controlling her own hand, and he can't take her by surprise. His orders to her are the best things he can do.

"Curl them, Juvia. _Hard_." He muffles a groan as he continues to pump himself, instead focusing on the grateful sob that she lets out after doing as he told her. "Juvia, I want you to do one more thing for me." Gray quickens his movements, trying to keep a gentle grasp on himself, his hips arching off the bed at the urge to unite himself with the lover who's too far away. "I want you…to come around my fingers."

"_Y-Yours_?" she whimpers, and he hears another breathless squeak from the blunette. She knows the difference between hers and his – his are rough, and sometimes hurt, but hers are delicate and soft and always perfect. But despite that, the gruffness of his voice paired with her expert touches has her hitting her orgasm without another thought, and the series of weak moans and labored pants that ensues are far different from anything he's given her with his own hand.

Gray, on his end, reaches his a little bit after her, the time being more drawn out by his careful movements that just, even now that he's pretty much drained, still don't feel like enough. He wonders if she feels the same way about her own release, but still, despite the issues, he ponders the possibility of doing this again.

"G…Gray-sama…"

"Huh?"

"…Juvia's phone is on low battery…"

"Thanks for telling me." He rolls onto his side, clutching the phone closer to his ear and closing his eyes yet again with an exhausted sigh. "I guess we'll have to talk again later?"

"Tomorrow morning," she instructs matter-of-factly, "or Juvia will call all day again."

"Don't you dare. I still haven't even gotten to properly punish you for today."

"Wasn't this bad enough?" Juvia whines in frustration, and she huffs childishly in a pout. Then, she speaks again, quiet but hopeful. "Promise?"

"…Juvia."

"Yes, Gray-sama!?"

"Goodnight."

"…G-Goodnight…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!<em>**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
